


Don't Let It Fade Away

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armie, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Time Topping, M/M, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Top Timmy, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: After the 2018 Oscars, Timmy and Armie go out drinking together.





	Don't Let It Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy post-Oscars hangover everyone!
> 
> This fic was actually vaguely inspired by a dream I had. Sorry for the short length this time around, this fic just did NOT want to happen. I don't normally write Charmie, but this one was pretty fun.
> 
> Title from [Memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWiEh96kOq0) by Panic! at the Disco.

It happened after the Oscars. They’d split a bottle of rosé in Timmy’s hotel room, both tipsy and on top of each other in his bed.

They’d spent plenty of night like this, more than Armie could count. Tim had always been so physical, especially when he had some alcohol in his system. And, as the only two English speakers in Crema, they'd gotten so close during the filming of Call Me By Your Name. There was really no holds barred between them at this point, especially with a little alcohol in their system.

Right now Timmy was on top of him, his face flush with wine. He let himself take a moment to appreciate how _pretty_ he was like this, his features so soft and accented by the redness in his cheeks.

Armie ruffled Tim’s hair. “Why’d you invite me up here anyway? Wouldn’t you rather go party with all the cool kids?”

The young man just laid himself flat, his hair tickling the side of Armie’s neck. “You’re the coolest kid. ‘Sides, wanted to spend some time with you now that press is over. Not gonna see you as much.”

“Tim, you’ve spent enough time with me to know I’m not cool.” He rubbed the man’s back and thought back to his first Oscar after party. He had never seen so much cocaine in his life. It was like the end of the world was coming and everyone wanted to go out in a blaze of drugged-out glory.

So maybe it was wise for Timmy not to go.

“No, you’re cool.” He nuzzled the side of Armie’s neck. “And handsome. And I wanted to see you some more before I left LA.”

Armie rolled over onto his side so he could look Timmy in the eyes. “Well, I’m glad you invited me up here. It really is nice to see you again.”

Timmy took a moment to press a hand to Armie’s cheek before leaning over and pressing his lips to Armie’s.

It caught him by surprise, and Timmy was only there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Sorry. Was that bad?”

Armie took a breath. He’d always liked Tim. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to make a move while they were in Italy, but that had been made much easier by having to kiss him for the camera. And getting to be close to him and having their “bromance” during the press tour had helped in its own way.

And now here were the two of them, lying next to each other with their limbs intertwined, and kissing him would just feel _so_ right.

But there was Liz. He loved her. He really did. She was really the only reason he hadn’t done anything sooner. And Liz knew he liked men, but he’d never told her that he liked _Timmy_. He wouldn’t want to break her heart like that…

It was all too much for his booze-fogged brain to handle. He rolled over, giving Tim his back.

“Sorry,” he heard Timmy mutter. “I just… I like you. And I thought you liked me too. Was I wrong?”

“No. I like you. I’m just… you know… married.” Had Timmy… forgotten about his wife?

“ _Liz_ , fuck!” He groaned. “God, I’m stupid. I hope I didn’t…” He was gesticulating, trying to come up with the right word. Even without seeing him, Armie knew his habits. “I didn’t wanna ruin things.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Armie promised. “ _You_ came onto me. Blame it on the wine, and it’ll stay here, okay?”

“You’re not gonna tell Liz?”

Should he? Armie knew their marriage could handle this. He was stupidly in love with her, and she knew that. He was certain he knew he’d go to the ends of the Earth for her.

But, Timmy... Liz barely knew him. In her mind, he’d just be the hot young thing that tried to take her husband away from her. And that hurt. He couldn’t imagine Liz hating the one other person he’d fallen for. And in his drunken state, hurting both of them like that was far more painful than anything else he could imagine.

“No.”

Timmy just ran his fingers through Armie’s hair. “God, I’m so sorry.”

 

* * *

  


Timmy didn’t think anything of it for a few weeks. Most days, he was willing to brush the whole night off as a drunken escapade, just two actors recapturing the magic of a shoot they’d both loved.

Though, sometimes, when he was about to go to sleep, he’d think back to the kiss: the taste of Armie’s wine-sweetened lips and how soft they’d felt beneath his own. Tim wondered what they could’ve had, if Armie weren’t married.

There was a part of him that wanted to be mad at Liz. She was, after all, the only thing that was currently getting between the two of them. But he couldn’t be upset with her. Armie loved her, they had two kids who he also loved very much, and Timmy just couldn’t find it in his heart to hate someone who gave Armie so much.

It was during one of those reflection periods that Tim got a text from Liz.

_Liz Chambers: Hey Tim. I think something’s up with Armie._

Timmy’s heart caught in his chest. Great, now he’s potentially ruined his best friend’s marriage. How the hell was he going to deal with this?

_Timothée Chalamet: Yeah, I know what’s up. But it’s not really for me to tell you. Sorry :/_

_Timothée Chalamet: You try talking to him directly?_

_Liz Chambers: No, not yet…. He’s just been acting kind of weird for the last few weeks._

_Liz Chambers: He’s being weirdly cagey. He normally talks to me about everything. But I can tell something’s up_

_Liz Chambers: Thanks for confirming it_

Timmy shut his phone off and sighed. What had he done?

 

* * *

  


Armie was reviewing his latest script alone in his bedroom. He hadn’t _meant_ to avoid Liz as much as he had. First he got involved with his new project, then the whole business with Timmy. He’d been spending more time away from Liz and the kids. And it didn’t help that every time he looked at his wife, he felt a little guilty.

He heard a quiet knock at the door. It was too loud to be Ford or Harper, but since when did Liz knock?

“Come in.”

His wife entered the room. It was clear she’s just gotten home: her hair was still up in a ponytail and she was still wearing the simple clothes that she preferred when she was working in the bakery. Liz was beautiful like this, but then again she was always beautiful.

“Armie, we need to talk.”

He felt his chest tense suddenly. There was no way she could’ve known, but the guilt still plagued him.

Liz sat down beside him and put a hand on his knee. “You’ve been acting really strangely since the Oscars.”

He took a breath. “I know, Liz. I just… I don’t know how to tell you about it..”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, Arm, whatever it is, we can get through it, okay?”

“Liz, I…” Armie closed his eyes. “Timmy kissed me when we were drunk after the Oscars.”

She put a hand on her husband’s face. “Armie…”

“But just… please don’t be upset with him. It’s kind of… you know, we were both drunk. And I…” He put a hand on his wife’s knee. “I love you, Liz. I love you so much. But while I was filming with Timmy… there was just this spark.” He felt his eyes start welling up. “He means so much to me, but I don’t want to lose you.”

Liz ran her thumb along his cheekbone. “Oh, Armie. I’m not going to leave you just because you have a crush!” She gave him a kiss on the corner of the mouth. “I like Timmy, and if you feel that way for him, you have my blessing.”

Armie pulled Liz close and peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Liz chuckled. “Isn’t that the greatest mystery.”

 

* * *

  


As soon as Timmy woke up the next morning, he got a text from Armie.

_Armie Hammer: hey tim, liz and the kids are out for the day. Feel like coming over?_

_Armie Hammer: got some news for you_

Timmy took a breath. Had he told Liz what happened? What news could Armie have for him?

_Timothée Chalamet: I’ll head over._

He typed out “I hope everything is okay with Liz” but then thought better of it. If they were fighting, it would’ve just been in poor taste. He called an uber and figured he’d have his answer once he arrived.

Armie’s home was _massive_ and absolutely gorgeous. Timmy had passed through rich neighbourhoods in the past (they were almost impossible to avoid in New York), but Beverly Hills really was something else. He’d visited Armie’s house a few times before, but he was always blown away by the sheer scale of the thing.

He thanked the driver and rang the bell on Armie’s gate.

Before he knew it, a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around Timmy’s shoulders. He immediately recognised the warmth of Armie’s body, and almost instinctively leaned into it.

Armie just chuckled. “Hey, Tim. Nice to see you again.”

For a man whose marriage may be ending soon, he sure seemed in good spirits.

“What’s up? I missed you after the Oscars.”

He didn’t know how else to bring up what had happened. In fact, he would’ve been happy to brush the whole thing off as some wine-induced fantasy.

“I’ll just cut to the chase.” Armie put a hand on Timmy’s hip. “She’s fine with it.”

Tim let out a started laugh. “Uh, what?”

“Liz,” he clarified. “I told her everything, and she said she’s okay with me seeing you on the side.”

Tim felt his heart skip a beat. He looked Armie over, the way his body filled out his clothes, the defined muscles flexing under his shirt, the slight stubble that teased his sharp jaw…

He could have this. He could have all of this and no one would get hurt.

“Please kiss me.”

Armie dove in to meet Timmy’s lips. He kissed like it was what he was born to do, his lips pliant and gentle, gently dotted with stubble. An arm wrapped around Tim’s waist, one massive hand pressing against the small of his hand to bring them _just_ that much closer.

When they finally parted, Timmy needed a minute to catch his breath.

Armie raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Worth the wait?”

Timmy’s face flushed. “God yes. You’re an amazing kisser.”

“I’ve had plenty of practice.” Armie laughed and playfully tugged at the belt loop on Timmy’s jeans. “But if you’ll come inside, I’d love to get some more.”

“Well then, what are we still doing here?”

Armie dragged Timmy into his house by his belt loops and started to kiss him as soon as he closed the door.

The kiss was rougher this time: Armie’s hands were posessively at Timmy’s waist, pulling their chests together as their lips moved desperately against each other.

It was Timmy who deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Armie’s waiting mouth. It was wonderful, being held so tightly against such a warm and solid figure. They stopped kissing for a moment, and Timmy put a hand up to cup Armie’s face.

“I can’t believe Liz is willing to share you.” He kissed Armie on the nose. “Lord knows, I wouldn’t if we were married.”

Armie laughed. “Well, you’re just going to have to learn to share.” He reached down and picked up Timmy. “Now come on, let me show you what I’ve been wanting to do with you.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck to stabilise himself. “Please do.”

Armie walked up a nearby flight of stairs and into the bedroom, here he tossed Timmy onto the bed. He got on top of Timmy and straddled his hips, leaning in for another kiss.

This one was just as searing as before, their lips moving against each other feverishly. It was Timmy who escalated things, running his hands over Armie’s ass and the backs of his thighs.

Armie moved on to kiss the column of Timmy’s neck, as Tim started to work on his belt. He could feel himself flush and become hard under Armie’s attentions, and if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by, Armie was getting there too.

Armie pulled away for a second and tugged on Timmy’s shirt. “Take this off for me?”

“Of course.” He made quick work of stripping off his shirt before leaning back into Armie. They went back to kissing as Armie explored the plane of Timmy’s chest with his large hands. When Armie’s fingers gently brushed his nipples, Timmy felt a warm sensation make its way down to his cock. He found himself letting out a barely-strangled groan.

“Oh, you liked that, huh?” Armie smiled and gently pressed his finger against the nub.

Timmy just groaned again and reached for Armie’s hair.

As if taking the memo, Armie dipped his head down and, still toying with Timmy’s nipple, made his way down to the waistband of Tim’s jeans. “We good?”

Timmy laughed and tugged at the hem of Armie’s shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes! Come on, let me see you.”

Armie stripped off his shirt and Timmy let out a low whistle. He’d seen his costar shirtless on set before, of course, but never like this. Luca had asked Armie to bulk down so he’d be a more convincing Oliver. Now that he had some time back at the gym to get his usual build back, he was stunning. Wide shoulders, defined pecs with a sparse smattering of hair, and arm muscles that were just begging to be bitten.

Tim reached out and ran his hand up Armie’s arm. “You’ve been working out.”

“Well, I don’t just wear the tracksuits for fun, you know.” He toyed with the button on the front of Tim’s jeans. “Now come on, I can tell you’re dying for it.” He ran a hand up the front of Timmy’s pants, and the friction against his cock made him gasp.

“Then don’t tease me!”

As if to prove a point, Armie stripped Timmy’s pants and boxers off and swallowed his cock down to the root.

Timmy groaned and buried his hands in Armie’s hair. “Oh fuck, where did you learn to do that?”

He pulled off of Tim’s dick and looked up at him, lips suddenly pink, flushed, and glistening with saliva. “Like I said, practice. Wel, that and a strap-on harness.”

Timmy laughed and ran his fingers through Armie’s hair. “You kinky bastard. Didn’t realise you bottomed.”

Armie licked the underside of Timmy’s cock with the flat of his tongue, causing him to shiver. “I’m versatile, actually. Thank you for asking.”

Timmy let out small groans as Armie started to lick and suck at his cock. “So, you’re… _unf_ , telling me I can _ah_ fuck your ass if I want?”

Armie raised a hand to lazily stroke at Timmy’s cock. “Depends. Have you done it before?”

Tim’s face flushed from more than just the arousal. He always felt a bit awkard talking about his sexual history. “Well… no. The guys I’ve been with only want me to bottom for them.”

Armie wiped his thumb over Tim’s slit, and it had him seeing stars. “Not right now, then. But I can teach you how to do it if we have an afternoon free.”

With their schedules, a free afternoon together would be a damn miracle. But, having Armie squirm beneath him as Timmy fucked him until he saw stars? Now that’d be worth the wait.

Tim smiled and slid a hand down Armie’s chest, around his waist, and slipped under the waistband of his pants to cup his ass. “While we’re here, I just thought I’d let you know that I _have_ eaten ass.”

Armie growled and licked the head of Timmy’s cock. “You wanna show me?”

“Of course.” He made quick work of stripping off Armie’s boxers and pants. “You got any lube?”

Armie reached over and grabbed a bottle from the drawer on his bedside table. He tossed it over to Tim, who noticed that it felt suspiciously light. That made sense, he supposed. Armie _was_ married,, after all, and it sounded like he and Liz weren’t exactly celibate.

Regardless, Tim drizzled the liquid over his fingers and had Armie lay down on his front so his ass was in Timmy’s face. He couldn’t help the purr that escaped his throat as he groped Armie’s ass.

He pressed one finger against the tight furl before leaning in and giving it a lick. The lube was peach-flavoured, which Timmy got a kick out of.

Armie groaned. “Shit, Timmy.”

He gently pushed his finger in as he continued to lick around him. Once to was able to push his finger in to the knuckle, he removed it and shoved his tongue in its place. After a quick round of tongue-fucking, he slipped a finger back in and started fishing around for Armie’s prostate.

He knew he’d found it once Armie let out a low moan.

Timmy purred. “Good, huh?”

“God yes.”

“I bet I could make you come just like this.” As if to prove his point, he plunged his fingers right into Armie’s sweet spot.

“Fuck, you know what? Just fuck me.”

Tim tried to work another finger into his hole. “Are you sure?”

“Tim, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my fucking life.”

He felt his face flush. “Oh. Okay.” He carefully pushed in another finger and gave Armie’s body some time to adjust to the new addition before thrusting inside him again.

Timmy discovered Armie’s prostate once more and started to brush against it, careful not to go too hard. He didn’t want Armie to climax _quite_ yet.

Once he’d opened Armie up to his satisfaction, Timmy grabbed a condom from the bedside table and quickly slipped it on. After lubing up, he pushed into Armie.

When he got about half way in, he stopped and gave Armie a kiss on the cheek. “We good?”

“So good.”

Timmy started to thrust into Armie, slowly at first, to get a feel for his body and what felt good. Eventually he figured out how to angle himself so that Armie let out a  groan with each thrust that could only be described as “erotic.” It was a deep, rumble of a sound that he seemed to do almost without realising it. But hearing it, knowing that it was Armie’s way of unconsciously vocalising the pleasure that _Timmy_ was bringing him went right to his cock.

Armie came first, spilling over both their stomachs and clenching so deliciously around Timmy that his vision went blank for a moment and he felt himself spill into the condom.

He slipped out once he was done, tied the condom off, and tossed it into the garbage can. He then flopped down beside Armie, running his fingers over his chest. Some of his own spend had ended up in his chest hair, and Timmy made a bit of a game of seeing how much of it he could gather on his finger and lick off.

“You don’t need to show off, you know,” Armie mumbled, “For once, we aren’t on camera.”

TImmy shrugged and continued to gather the cum. “I know. I just kind of like the way you taste.”

Armie chuckled and muttered something like “fucking freak” before laying back and closing his eyes. Once Timmy was satisfied and his former costar was mostly cleaned up, he laid back as well and curled into Armie’s tan, lanky form.

 

* * *

  


They’d hardly realised how much time had passed while they were laying in bed together. It could’ve been several hours or twenty minutes, but Liz finally walked in.

Timmy had tensed up when he’d seen her walk through the door. There was a brief moment of panic where he was positive that she was going to yell at him or kick him out, maybe even yell at Armie. But instead, she walked over to the bed and gave her husband a peck on the forehead.

“Well, it looks like you two had fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
